Wolf, by TBarton
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Agent Trowa Barton was known for sholving the unknown, till this case...


Title: Wolf, by T. Barton  
  
Author: Haruka  
  
Disclamer: I don't own GW.  
  
Pairing: 3 ?, ?x3  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Warning: OOC, AU, violence, death, sap.  
  
Note: This fic was inspired a long time ago by a friend, Silva Noir. Speacial thanks to my beta Ratsnack. Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!!  
  
( = POVs  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
(I'm leaving now... I can't believe how my carrier ended. To fall so deeply in love with the unknown is hunting. I was the hunter, till I met 'him' or 'it'. Then I became the hunted. My life, my dreams... nights and days. I remember all of it now...)  
  
He ran through the woods. He knew he had seen it, and it went this way. He could hear it running through the grass and bushes, crushing small branches with its strong claws. The light of the moon allowed some light through the wood's high, thick trees, giving slight sights of a quick creature.  
  
He ran as fast as he could but no matter what, he seemed to lose track of the creature he chased. He had been tracking it for a few weeks, since the first attacks had happened, but no one had a distinctive discription of it.   
  
He was growing tired now. Running through the woods wasn't his idea of fun, but the mystery awaiting him at the end of this was what he was known for, the unknown. For a moment he looked up at the sky , dusk was approaching. As he refocused on his chase, he regreted having averted his eyes.   
  
"Lost it...fuck" He whispered to himself, leaning on his knees taking back his breath.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
He jumped in the dark surrounded by trees. Grudgingly he reached for his cell phone.  
  
"Agent Barton" he answered.  
  
"Hey, I got the results on the bite marks from the last 13 victims. Most fit the dental jaws of a wolf, but some of the dentures don't, they are to big, so they filed it as unknown." Agent Winner informed him.  
  
"I see..." Agent Trowa Barton said, observing his surroundings and not enjoying the now dark woods.  
  
"Um, Trowa are you alright?" Agent Quatre Winner asked his partner.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, try to see if you can sum up the locations of those killings" Trowa said, as he started to walk back towards his SUV several yards out of the woods.  
  
"Right, I'll get on it, you want all 81 victims or just the last 13?"   
  
"All 81" Agent Barton told him, then hung up the cell phone.  
  
As Trowa walked he could feel eyes on him. What's wrong with me, I've seen aliens, witches, ghouls, walking sharks, man eating plants, why am I creeped out now?   
  
From just a few feet away, in dark and high trees, Agent Barton, was being watched, intently and was marked.  
  
--------  
  
Trowa returned to the spot where he had lost the creature. Dawn had finally come, the sun shining, giving him plenty of light. He studied the large claw-footed prints. Last night seeing these would have been impossible. Fortunately the soft soil had not been disturbed. But what puzzled him, was not only the small number of tracks but also the fact that they seemed to end abruptly.  
  
Weird... He thought.  
  
He started to measure the length and width of the paw-prints only to suddenly feel uneasy.  
  
"So? Found anything?" A familiar annoying voice asked.  
  
Trowa looked up to see Agent Duo Maxwell standing next to Agent Quatre Winner, who was holding on to his inhaler. His Asthma always seemed worse when he was nervous.  
  
"Yeah, foot prints"   
  
For a few hours the small area of the paw prints were surrounded by forensic lab coats. Trowa leaned against his SUV, watching the FLCs at work. He knew most of them.  
  
There was Chang Wufei: Chinese, slick black hair he kept pulled back in a tight ponytail. Dark black eyes. Height: 5'6. He was the Head Forensic Officer in charge.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft: White, possibly latin. Platinum blond hair, usually loose or tied in a loose ponytail. Light clear blue eyes. Hight: 6'1. He was the right hand of Dr. Chang.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia: White, Russian. Platinum blond hair, held back by a simple dark blue head band. Light clear blue eyes. Hight: 5'4. She had an incredible eye for details.  
  
Going through his ritual of filing all the members of the forensic crew, Trowa came upon an unknown face. The man stood at about 5'10 almost 6'0 feet, had dark brown unruly hair, with intense deep prussian eyes. Trowa saved this information in his mind. This guy was most likely a new Forensic officer on the crew, but something about him intrigued Trowa. He must have noticed him staring, as Trowa found himself being stared at right back. The FO finished loading forensic materials onto the van, only to disappear into it as well.  
  
"Filing again?" A voice interupted Trowa's thoughts. He looked up to see his Commanding Seargent Noin of the FBI, smiling down at him. Trowa rose from his squatting position, towering over the Seargent. He smirked and nodded.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're still as sharp as ever, you're my best XF Agent." she told him, looking over at the Forensic site. The little red flags marked vital tracks, whereas the green flags indicated Agent Barton's prints to dismiss.  
  
Trowa contiued his smalltalk with his superior, while someone had their eyes on him, watching him from not far away.  
  
--------  
  
"I think you should take a break for a shower and maybe have lunch! Trowa, you're working too hard." Quatre told his partner who was hunched over his paper piled desk, sporting a 5 o'clock shadow for the past 3 days.  
  
"I will, I'm just trying to put this puzzle of a case together." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Fine, but eat this…" Quatre placed a cream cheese bagel in front of Trowa's nose. "...and then go home and take a shower!" he said, making an unpleasent face. "Please." He added then left Trowa's office.  
  
Trowa looked after him, smirking at the 'you smell' remark and took a bite of the bagel.   
  
Moments later, Trowa was down and out of the federal building, walking towards his SUV on the civilian streets. As he reached his car, something caught his attention. He looked up to catch a glimpse of the man he had seen three days ago on the Forensic site, the new officer, who once again looked at him before disappearing into an alley.  
  
"HEY!" Trowa called out, now running towards the alley. As he slid to a stop in the dark, he couldn't detect anything. No garbage can, no dumpster and no one in sight.  
  
He just walked in here... Trowa thought to himself. He walked a little further but quickly saw this alley way was a dead end. He turned around beyond confusion. I could have sworn...  
  
Trowa walked out of the alley, still searching the streets. Who is he anyway? He started back for the federal building. Unaware of the eyes watching him from the corner of a local coffee shop.  
  
--------  
  
"Your back already? Trowa..." Quatre made another face as Trowa passed him. " I really think you should go home." Quatre said, covering his mouth and nose with a hankerchief.  
  
Trowa unlocked his office and hurried to his computer.  
  
"If he's a Forensic officer, he should be in here" Trowa told himself, entering the discription of the man, but nothing came up. He tried looking through the employee sections of the forensic department…nothing.  
  
Trowa frowned. Who is he? And how or why was he at the site in the woods and where did he disappear to in the alley? I know I saw him... Staring at his computer suspiciously, he laid back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hey Tro, you coming for poker tonight?" Duo asked, poking his head into the office.   
  
"I'm busy."   
  
"I hope you mean busy showering, you need it. Later." Duo made a disgusted face, closing the door behind him as he left.  
  
Trowa quickly gave himself a sniff only to quickly put him arms down, smirking.  
  
--------  
  
Trowa finally reached his apartment. He couldn't shake off the eerie and uneasy feeling since that night in the forest. He was glad he lived in a condo, in the skirts of the city in a classy 20some floors building.  
  
He walked in, threw his coat on a sofa chair and made his way to his room. He stripped his clothes and turned on the shower then stepped in, clueless of the intruder.  
  
Trowa thoroughly washed his hair and body, and shaved. After drying himself off, he then stepped out into his livingroom. clean jeans, still unbuttoned, were hugging his hips lightly, as he towel-dried his hair, something caught his eye.  
  
He looked towards his balcony. He could make out a shadow of sorts. Slowly approaching it he could have sworn he saw glowing red eyes.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Trowa nearly jumped out of his skin, and reached for his cell phone.  
  
"Barton" he answered, then looked back at where the glowing eyes had been. They were gone.  
  
"There was another murder. You need to get here now!" Quatre's scared voice squeeked.  
  
"On my way"   
  
--------  
  
"How bad is it?" Trowa asked as he came up to the yellow tape and halted next to Duo. Duo Maxwell was the Forensic Coroner.  
  
"It's gross! The guy was completly eaten. There's nothing or barely anything left of the poor guy." Duo told him, while walking Trowa over to the scene.  
  
"Who was he? Do we know yet?" Trowa asked, as he looked down at what was left of the victim.  
  
"Well, just like all the other victims, the face wasn't touched and the ID was left in plain view like the others. Look over here at this." Wufei said, walking up to him. He took Trowa around the body to show him that the victim's ID was left in its remains.  
  
"This is the guy that robbed and raped a woman a week ago, just like all other thirty victims, he was a criminal. This one was out on technicalities." Wufei contiued.  
  
"So our beast or creature doesn't like criminals?" Duo said.  
  
Trowa stayed quiet. Weird, it's like an evil thing trying to do good in an evil way... He thought.  
  
"Looks like it"He told them, getting up from his crouching position and left.  
  
--------  
  
Trowa walked into his favorite late night Deli Sandwich place and ordered his usual spicy italian sub. As he turned towards the large front window, he caught a quick glace at the cobalt eyed stranger passing by, only catching and inch of him. Trowa bolted towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled, jumping out of the store only to be surrounded by midnight darkness and only few working lampposts here and there. No one in sight.  
  
I'm going crazy... He thought in disbelief, looking from one side of the empty street to the other where a car turned left onto the main street. What the hell is going on...  
  
--------  
  
Easy sleep wasn't an option. Trowa tossed and turned, twisting his bedsheets around his lean body, squirming and murmuring. A dark shadow hovered over Trowa's restless form. Low, whispered growls could be heard in his room, but they weren't coming from him... Trowa woke and sat up quickly, only to catch a glimpse of something or someone dissapearing through his balcony window. Sweat glissened on his bare torso as he struggled to breathe.  
  
Whats happening to me... He stood and quickly made his way to the opened balcony to find nothing but cool air and sky scraper lights from the city around him.  
  
-------- 6months later  
  
After the night on the balcony, Trowa hadn't seen the cobalt eyed stranger, nor had had any more nightmares. There hadn't been any additional hints for the cases, but their had been a lot more murders... All of the same nature, eating and mutilations on the bodies exceptfor the faces, all found with their IDs or some kind of identification. All criminals.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous! More then one hundred killings in less then a year and you all have no hints as for the whereabouts of the killer! No fucking clues, no suspects, no ANYTHING!!! Someone tell me something goddamn good!" The head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, barked at more then two hundred officers, investigators and special agents. He stood on the pedestal, red mad and in disbelief that no one could give him one decent or acceptable answer. The auditorium was eerily silent. He starred at all of them, then stormed off the stage.  
  
The Captain of Police then climbed the stand. "You all know what to do, find me something now! Dismissed!!!" He yelled, as all the officers, investigators and special agents ran out of the auditorium in order to find anything on the growing cases.  
  
Trowa walked out, he had the feeling that tonight something was going to happen, unable to understand the weird creepy feeling in his gut.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Quatre asked him, walking next to him. Trowa looked at him quickly then turned away.  
  
"Yeah" and with that, took off for his car.  
  
--------  
  
Trowa sat in his chair, typing away at his computer determined to find ANYTHING.   
  
Quatre said the bite mark matched wolf bites in some aspects. Maybe there've been simular cases. It didn't take him long to find something.  
  
"Bingo." he said.  
  
He read through the case, then excitedly ran out of his office.  
  
--------  
  
Just as Trowa pulled up to the side of the road where the grassy woods began, a downpour started. Cursing his luck, he turned off his head lights and sat in the dark, starring blankly at the woods.  
  
Moments later, just as he was about to leave, something near the wooded area caught his eye.  
  
"What the hell?" He thought as he watched what he thought to be an extremily huge wolf or dog, eating a rather large object. Trowa could identify it as a human body as the wolf stood up with an arm in his claws.   
  
Trowa stepped out of his SUV. "Hey!" He yelled, making the wolf look up at him viciously. He dropped the arm and took off into the woods.  
  
"Shit" Trowa cursed himself once more, took his gun and rifle and ran after the creature.  
  
He gave chase for many yards, catching glimpses of the running beast. Trowa was determined not to lose him this time.  
  
"What the..." he suddenly realized the creature was slowing down, as if to make sure he kept on chasing it. Trowa followed it into a clearing only for it to dissappear. He kept running forward but tripped against something landing hard, hitting his head. Groggily he turned to see what caused his fall to find what looked like a wire or rope, tighened across two trees about 5 inches from the ground. Trowa groaned to himself, his vision beyond fuzzy, he knew he had a concusion. As he turned his head painfully back to look in front again, he found the beast 2 feet away, looking down at him.  
  
Shit... Was Trowa's last thought before he blackened out.  
  
-------- 12 hours later  
  
"Hey Duo, have you seen Trowa? I can't find him." Agent Winner asked concerned.  
  
"No, actually I thought he was locked in his office again"   
  
"No he isn't, I can't reach him either, I've been calling his cell phone for hours and it goes straight to his voice mail. I'm really worried." Agent Winner said truthfully.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he's ok, we can go look for him, I don't like him missing either. " Agent Maxwell offered, getting a nod from his co-worker.  
  
"Do you know what he was working on?" Agent Maxwell asked.  
  
"I think the mutelation murders"   
  
"I think we should check his office" Both Agents turned around to find their superior looking at them.  
  
They nodded and made their way to Agent Trowa Barton's office, finding it locked. They decided to break in and made a dash for the computer.  
  
They frowned at what they found.   
  
"Werewolfves?" Agent Winner questioned outloud.  
  
"That would explain a lot but also raise more questions" Commanding Seargent Noin said.  
  
"This case keeps getting weirder" Agent Duo Maxwell grumbled.  
  
--------  
  
Trowa finally woke. But his vision was still beyond blurry. A light was shining down at him. He tried to look around, but his head felt like a it had been hit by a hammer. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to steady the dizziness. He then opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some kind of warehouse. It was dark and gloomy. He slowly moved his head to the side, and looked out of a window only to find it covered from the outside by trees and vines. There seemed to be chains, nets and ropes hanging from the ceiling. Trowa frowned, uncertain of his whereabouts. He then tried to move his arm, only to find his arms where bound to the table he realized he was lying on. His feet were also bound.  
  
Where the hell am I? He thought, trying not to panick. His surroundings were unknown and smelled of decay. He knew someone else was there, he could feel it. The last thing he remembered was seeing the wolf or beast looking down at him. He tried to recall anything that might be buried somewhere in his mind when he realized he was shirtless and his ankle was in a lot of pain.  
  
"You're awake." A deep monotone but very beast like voice stated. The voice was soothing to Trowa, which worried him. He didn't recognize this voice, but knew it was like no other he ever heard.  
  
"Who are you?" Trowa managed to say. He stayed still, not sure what to expect and not wanting to upset whoever was keeping him here while in this vulnerable state.  
  
"Please, don't be scared, I won't hurt you" The voice assured him.  
  
"Then why the restrains?" Trowa asked, trying to see who was talking to him. "I clearly have no weapons, you've taken them and I'm injured."  
  
"Yes, you are" The voice said. Trowa felt a hand-like thing caress his ankle.   
  
"I'm sorry for your ankle, I was hoping this wouldn't happen" The voice said. "I can heal you if you let me"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Trowa said, again pointing out his vulnerability of being tied down.  
  
The hand-like thing was still on his ankle, gently gripping it. Trowa winced in pain, closing his eyes and keeping quiet. He felt the beast take his ankle into both of its hands and started to feel a strong warmth go through them to him. His eyes opened quickly from shock at the unbelieable warmth that was being focused on his ankle. Moments later, the hands were gone and so was the pain. He then heard a 'click' and realized he was released from his shackles.  
  
He sat up slowly looking at his ankle. No pain, no sweeling. He then tried to get a look at this beast. The warehouse was in complete darkness except for the lamp overhead which didn't provide all that much light, illuminating only him. There were a few wholes in the ceiling which allowed the moonlight in. He looked around to find some kind of nest in the far left corner of the place. He could make out bones...and dark stains that had to be blood. He turned around quickly, suddenly terrified, remembering the victims.  
  
"Where are you!?" He demanded.  
  
Then there it was , jumping into one of the clearings from the moonlight, its furry back to Trowa. Disbelieving, he watched the beast. The hair on its back was...moving. Trowa's eyes widened in shock. It looked as if the fur was being sucked inside of its body only to be replaced by muscles and smooth, tanned looking skin. The beast was now in human form. It stood looking back at Trowa over its shoulder from under its bangs.  
  
Trowa stared, openmouthed.  
  
The now human man made his way to a hose which he had set up high to serve as a shower. He turned on the water and started to wash himself, seeming not to notice Trowa's eyes watching him intently. The man finished his shower, then made his way to what looked like a trunk and took out a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. He dressed, leaving the shirt unbuttoned, then made his way towards Trowa.  
  
"You!" Trowa gasped. "You were in the forensic search, and in the alley way! Was it also you in my house?" Trowa demanded, now standing.  
  
"Yes" The beasty voice was gone and replaced by a smooth deep one that made Trowa shiver.  
  
The man finally stepped into the light. Trowa noticed that they were the same height. He identified the man's unruly dark brown hair and piercing prussian blue eyes as the FO's. He was very handsome and looked strong.  
  
"You're human..." Trowa murmured.  
  
The man smirked. "Not completly, but yes."  
  
Trowa frowned."Um... Why....I mean…"  
  
"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, we can talk over dinner" hhe man said.  
  
Trowa swallowed hard."Dinner?"  
  
"You can pick the restaurant" the man smirked, putting on shoes.  
  
"Um...ok"  
  
TBC 


End file.
